La Tiranía de Dragones
The '''Tyranny of Dragons' was a Dungeons & Dragons storyline that began in August 2014. A number of Dungeons & Dragons adventures were published under the Tyranny of Dragons storyline. The storyline also extended to the fourth and fifth Neverwinter modules, Tyranny of Dragons and Rise of Tiamat.'' Sinopsis Está es la descripción oficial del producto: LINEA DE TIEMPO : La Tiranía de dragones Poco después de que La Secesión terminó, una sección del misterioso Culto del Dragón decidió que lo entendieron todo mal ~ se supone que deberían estar trabajando para rescatar a Tiamat, no levantar una multitud de dracoliches. Ahí es donde comienza la línea argumental de Tiranía de Dragones. '' La interminable 'Secesión' llegaba a su fin, había trastornado y transformado los cimientos de '''Toril-Abeir'; con lo que todos los confines del mundo fueron atormentados por un cataclismo nunca antes visto, ni jamás profetizado: todo lo que menguo con la llegada de AO, monarca cósmico: quien reestableció Las Tablas '''del Destino, reparo La Urdimbre Mágica y confirió a los dioses de antaño sus puestos en el multiverso. '' Sucedió entonces, que el Dragón de todos los colores y ninguno; TIAMAT, amenazó con envolver en eterna oscuridad los anales de la historia-- su influencia prolifero gracias al amanecer del 'Culto del Dragón, y su maléfica agenda, que emprendiese asaltar cada rincón de los Reinos y así acumular inmensa riqueza : El tesoro de 'la Reina Dragón.'' '1485 DR Year of the Iron Dwarf's Vengeance ' '''Las Aventuras en La Tiranía de dragones * El Botín de La Reina Dragón. La primer temporada en los libros coleccionables de la última edición para D&D: se lucha la guerra contra la opresión dracónica en esta aventura introductoria. * El Auge de Tiamat. Trata de evitar el cataclísmico regreso de Tiamat. Este libro es la continuación de la aventura Hoard of the Dragon Queen, también es de la temporada de lanzamiento PERSONAJES CÉLEBRES Estos personajes aparecen en Hoard of the Dragon Queen: * Ashemmi * Dharva Scatterheart —Halfling, fundadora reina de Greenest, ya se murió. * Leosin Erlanthar —Agente Arpista en Berdusk, Espía Arpasombría infiltrado al Culto de Dragón, fue descubierto y capturado en Greenest. ↘ Monje Mitad-Elfo, Legal Bueno * Tarbaw Nighthill '—Gobernador de Greenest. ↘ Humano, Neutral Bueno (60 años) * '''Castellan Escobert the Red '—General de defensa de Greenest. ↘ Paladin Guerrero, Legal Bueno * 'Lenninthon '—el dragón que lidera el ataque a Greenest ↘ Dragón Azul Adulto, Legal Maligno * 'Frulam Mondath '—General cultista que atacó a Greenest y capturó a Leosin. ↘ Clériga Humana, Legal Maligna * 'Eadyan Falconmoon '—Sacerdote del templo Chauntea en Greenest. ↘ Clérigo Mitad-Elfo, Legal Bueno * 'Langdedrosa Cyanwrath '—Campéon de 'Frulam Mondath, '''Comandante del ejército de koboldos que son fanáticos fervientes de él'' ↘ Guerrero MedioDragón, Legal Maligno * 'Sergeant Markguth '—uno de los guardias de Greenest, Langdedrosa Cyanwrath tiene de rehén a su hermana y 3 sobrinos (un adolescente y dos niños) * '''Nesim Waladra —Discípulo de Leosin Erlanthar, Arpista Vigilante en Berdusk ↘ Monje Humano, Chaoico Bueno * Ontharr Frume —Delegado de La Orden del Guantelete en el Consejo de Aguasprofundas, Caballero de Elturel, Santo Cruzado de Helm, Halcón Blanco en la Costa de la Espada ↘ Paladin Enano, Legal Bueno Estos personajes aparecen en Rise of Tiamat: * Remalia Haventree ' —Alta Arpista en el Consejo de Aguasprofundas ↘ Hechicera Elfina Solar, Neutral Buena * 'Rianna Nightshade '''—Delegada Zentharim del Concilio de Aguasprofundas, Dama de Espadas en La Red Negra, Maga Viperina ↘ Tiflin Asesina, Legal Maligna * [http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Delaan '''Delaan Winterhound] —Agente del Enclave Esmeralda en el Concilio de Aguasprofundas, El Sabueso Invernal, Señor Llanero de Brambles, Protector del Altísimo Bosque ↘ Guardabosques Humano, Chaotico Bueno El consejo de La Alianza los Señores de La Ciudad de Los Esplendores: * Laeral Silverhand —'el Señor Revelado Abiertamente de Waterdeep ↘ Archimaga Exploradora Humana, Caótica Benigna * [http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Dagult '''Dagult Neverember '—] Señor Protector de Neverwinter * 'Taern Hornblade '— Gran Mago de Silverymoon * 'Ulder Ravengard '— Gran Duque de Baldur's Gate y Marshal del Puño Flameante * 'Morwen Daggerford '— Duquesa de Daggerford * 'Selin Ramur '— Marchion of Mirabar * '''Dowell Harpell ' '— Gran Mago de Longsaddle, * Dagnabbet Waybeard — Reina de Mithral Hall * Sir Isteval —Coronado del León en Cormyr , Caballero del Dragón Púrpura, Cruzado de Amanauthor, Paladin del Señor del Amanecer ↘ Paladin Humano, Legal Benigno Los Dungeon Masters pueden establecer sus juegos en cualquier momento durante los eventos tras la saga de Tyranny of Dragons, y Elemental Evil. Este material de "Rage of Demons" se encuentra como la Tercera Temporada para productos D&D 5e. La recomendación es jugar el libro de tapa dura Out of the Abyss [ Fuera del Abismo ] una aventura de Nivel 1 hasta 16 o más. También se complementa el juego con el libro Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide, y existen muchas aventuras publicadas paralelamente con La Liga de Aventureros durante la saga de la Ira de Los Demonios y durante la Saga Tyranny pf Dragons ↖ Volver a Wiki Reinos Olvidados | Visitar Últimos Eventos | Ir a Portales ↘ __FORZARTDC__ __NOEDITARSECCIÓN__